


I Need More Of You

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Wonu is a Necromancer (White Noise Verse) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, Casual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of polyamory, superntural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “Things have been very stressful lately, so I felt like I needed to get away,” Minghao said, downing the rest of his drink before leaning closer, “Do you want to get away with me?”Mingyu felt the flash of heat inside Minghao’s head. He let his eyes wander across Minghao’s face, over his slender form tucked away in his coat. It had been a long week for him, too.“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”--Or--Mingyu meets Minghao at a bar. He turns out to be much more than meets the eye.





	I Need More Of You

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this with no context, but the main story is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700140/chapters/39167641) if you're interested in checking out my Anita Blake AU in full!  
> ((Mingyu and Minghao are not the main characters just FYI))
> 
> While writing White Noise I knew that I wanted Mingyu and Minghao to meet each other, so this is what happened!! This technically takes place after Smoke!

Mingyu was sipping at his third beer, tucked away in the back corner of the bar where the press of other peoples’ thoughts was a little less loud. It was the downfall of being psychically gifted. The feelings of others always passed through him like his mind was a window screen. He was able to shield a lot of it out after years of training, but some things still slipped through.

He knew the couple a few seats over were having problems. He knew the bartender was working two jobs to pay for his mother’s hospital bill. He knew the waitress at the front was hiding her tips. Mingyu took another long swig, hoping that the alcohol would drown out the noise around him. It had been a pretty busy week, all things considered. The further along he got in his training the more clients he was expected to take on. He’d had two clients of his own on top of the ones he’d seen with Wonwoo and he was exhausted.

He didn’t see the guy walk in so much as his whole body snapped to attention like a live wire at his presence. He set his beer down with against the table and his eyes zeroed in on the newcomer. Mingyu felt like he’d seen the guy before, like if he had a friend with him they’d scoff that he didn’t immediately recognize him.

He kept getting flashes of emotions, strange images almost like a black and white movie as the guy walked to the bar and tapped on the polished wood. Sadness. Happiness. Protectiveness. Blood. A lot of blood. Mingyu couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was dressed simply, tight black jeans and a tan pea coat, his black hair long in the back and bangs well past his eyes.

Mingyu saw the flash of fangs sinking into skin as the guy grabbed his drink, turned around and locked eyes with him. He’d been well and truly caught. The guy smirked a little and gave Mingyu a subtle once over before walking toward him.

He slid into the booth across from him, and it was then that Mingyu finally felt embarrassed.

It wasn’t the first time in Mingyu’s life his powers had gotten him in trouble. The first time he met Wonwoo, he’d made a seemingly harmless comment about a cardinal and Wonwoo had punched the tree they were standing next to before stalking away. It was the first and last time Mingyu had seen him so mad, but it had taken a long time to build trust between them after that. Sometimes, Mingyu saw things that other people wanted to keep private. He did his best not to talk about what he saw, not anymore.

“I didn’t mean to stare. I’m sorry,” Mingyu said softly, his eyes falling to the rough grain of the table.

The guy across from him tapped his fingers against the wood.

“I get that a lot, actually. I’m Minghao.”

Mingyu lifted his eyes and was a little entranced by the way Minghao smiled. It was gentle but kind of wry, like he already knew all of Mingyu’s secrets and wasn’t fazed by any of it.

“I’m Mingyu, and I really am sorry. Your thoughts are just kind of loud.”

Mingyu slapped his hand over his mouth and Minghao quirked an eyebrow at him. He normally wouldn’t have said anything, but his tipsy brain had decided Minghao could handle the information.

“My thoughts? Are you a witch or something?”

Mingyu shook his head.

“More of a psychic, really. I’m in training to be an animator too.”

Minghao’s eyes went wide and for a fraction of a second it felt like he’d realized who Mingyu was, like Mingyu was famous or something. His expression smoothed back to normal before Mingyu could decide it was worth mentioning.

“That’s an interesting job. I’ve heard it pays well.”

Mingyu shrugged.

“So what do you do, Minghao?”

Minghao’s smile was more of a smirk.

“I guess you could say I’m a personal assistant.”

“Do you like it?” Mingyu asked, the question out of his mouth before he could think about how rude it might sound.

Minghao took a sip of his drink.

“I don’t mind it. My boss can be a bit of a handful at times, but that’s the way with any job.”

Mingyu nodded. He was usually better at talking, but something about Minghao made him nervous. His power was itching under his skin, an equal mix of curiosity and warning. It made something hot spread through his gut and his eyes drifted to Minghao’s mouth before he realized it.

“Things have been very stressful lately, so I felt like I needed to get away,” Minghao said, downing the rest of his drink before leaning closer, “Do you want to get away with me?”

Mingyu felt the flash of heat inside Minghao’s head. He let his eyes wander across Minghao’s face, over his slender form tucked away in his coat. It had been a long week for him, too.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
Mingyu barely had the door to his apartment shut before Minghao was pressing him against it, their lips crashing together a little roughly. He slid his hands into Minghao’s coat and groaned. He hadn’t gone to the bar to get laid exactly, but he definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea. Minghao felt good under his hands, all lithe and muscular like he did something athletic when he wasn’t being a personal assistant. Mingyu swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and felt Minghao tug at his hair before opening up.

Minghao tasted like red wine, sweet and intoxicating with the slightest hint of something stronger, like whiskey. Or maybe blood.

It was strange how addictive it was. Mingyu couldn’t stop kissing Minghao who had to extract himself with an indignant huff to shrug out of his jacket.

“Do you have a bedroom?” Minghao asked, his words cocky but breathy.

Mingyu yanked off his own coat and hung it on the little hook next to the door. He stepped out of his shoes and Minghao looked down a little sheepishly before he did the same.

“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Minghao started, but Mingyu just grinned and pulled him by the hand toward his bedroom.

He sat down on the bed a little too excitedly, bouncing a bit against the mattress and Minghao rolled his eyes as he walked forward and sat in his lap. He wasted no time, sliding Mingyu’s shirt over his head and kissing him hungrily, and his cock gave an interested twitch in his pants. He felt Minghao smirk against his lips and push at his shoulders until he fell back against the bed. Minghao looked down at him, his eyes warm as something flashed through Mingyu’s mind: hands and bodies and mouths but they had that black and white quality he was beginning to associate with Minghao’s past.

“It’s been a long time,” Mingyu stated more than asked as Minghao pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He chewed on his lip a little worriedly when Minghao’s eyebrows pulled down.

“Are you going to be in my head all night?” he asked, his tone laced with the tiniest bit of impatience.

Mingyu frowned as Minghao’s hands roamed up his waist, settling on his chest.

“I’m not doing it on purpose. It’s hard to tune you out, that’s all.”

Minghao smirked.

“So you’re saying I need to do a better job of distracting you?”

Minghao’s fingers traced the skin of his neck and Mingyu groaned out loud. He nodded. It probably looked desperate, but as Minghao leaned down and he felt their bare skin touch he couldn’t really care.

Sex was always a challenge for Mingyu when it came to his abilities. It was too easy to let go, open the floodgates of his power and end up overwhelming himself and his partner. It was also easy to shut things down too tightly, to the point where he couldn’t even get hard. It was tricky. If Minghao kept running his hands across his skin, skimming over his thighs, kissing him with breathy sighs, he’d keep trying to find that balance.

Minghao’s tongue traced the inside of his mouth lazily while his hand massaged his growing erection. He gripped Minghao’s waist as he arched into the touch. He reached between them so he could press his hand against Minghao too, desperate to coax more noises out of him. He was rewarded with Minghao moaning against his lips, breaking their kiss to fumble with the button of his jeans.

“Can I fuck you?”

Mingyu nodded too quickly again and Minghao gave him a smile that was way too cute for the way he was tugging Mingyu’s clothes off his body.

Mingyu was about to get up and reach into his drawer for lube and condoms, but Minghao reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his own. He wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted or pleased.

“Are you always this prepared?” Mingyu shivered against the sheets as Minghao settled between his legs.

“It’s kind of a habit from my job.”

Minghao was staring, his eyes raking slowly down Mingyu’s body like he wanted to etch the sight into his memory. He bit his lip when his eyes finally landed on Mingyu’s cock, half hard and growing harder the longer Minghao’s eyes were on him. He wrapped a hand gently around him and gave an experimental stroke. His head fell back against the bed and he sighed. Minghao’s hands felt good. His fingers were long and slender, a little calloused, and with each stroke he gripped just a little tighter. It was like he was testing Mingyu’s limits, trying to see what he liked without asking. It was kind of fun.

Mingyu groaned when Minghao circled a dry finger around his entrance. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Minghao a little pout.

“Let me touch you too.”

Minghao gave him that soft smirk again, like he knew Mingyu would say something like that. He took his hands off Mingyu long enough to rid himself of his clothes, and Mingyu pulled him down to lay next to him on the bed. He turned so they were face to face and took his time admiring Minghao’s body. He looked strong, like he could pin Mingyu down effortlessly. It made his cock twitch in interest.

He pulled Minghao flush against him and wrapped a hand around his dick. He let out a breathy moan when Mingyu attached his lips to his neck, mouthing against his skin with just the lightest press of teeth. It made Minghao shiver against him and he rolled his hips so that his cock brushed against Minghao’s thigh. He reconnected their lips and let out a desperate sound when Minghao reached down to touch him again.

They stayed that way for a long time, kissing slowly, stroking over each other, occasionally thrusting into the other’s hand. Minghao threw his head back and moaned unrestrained when Mingyu quickened his pace, and after a moment he rolled back on top, his eyes dark as he reached for the lube on the bed.

He settled between Mingyu’s legs again, the click of the bottle opening loud in the otherwise quiet room. It made Mingyu shiver.

“Are you distracted enough yet?” Minghao asked, coating two fingers with lube until they were almost dripping.

Mingyu didn’t answer, just spread his legs a little wider and sighed when Minghao finally, finally put a finger inside. He probably wasn’t looking for an answer anyway.

Minghao thrust a few times, getting Mingyu used to the feeling. He was treating him delicately, like he thought Mingyu wasn’t experienced or something. It was kind of nice, but Mingyu could already feel the impatient need crawling under his skin.

He added a second finger and Mingyu moaned, biting down on his lip to keep himself from being too loud. When he cracked his eyes open he expected Minghao to be smirking all cocky at him, but Minghao’s bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his attention focused on the way Mingyu’s body opened up for him.  It made something white hot shoot from the top of his head all the way to his cock and Minghao turned his attention back to his face.

He gripped Mingyu’s dick, let his fingers spread the obscene amount of precum he was leaking over his skin, the slide of his hand smooth and just what Mingyu needed. Minghao was tracing his rim with a third finger and it made him shudder. He wanted more, god he wanted to take anything Minghao would give him.

“ _Please_ ,” he moaned out and Minghao licked his lips like he was about to devour him whole.

“What do you want?” Minghao asked, voice rough and gritty. It was like he was already close to the edge, like pleasuring Mingyu was all he needed to come.

Mingyu opened his mouth to answer, but Minghao slid three fingers all the way in, pressing up into his prostate in an easy, practiced way. Mingyu choked out a moan, his hips canting up into Minghao’s hand. He felt on edge, like if Minghao changed anything that he was doing he would come instantly.

“Just fuck me already,” he managed to moan out, and Minghao rubbed teasingly over his prostate again before taking both hands off Mingyu’s body.

Mingyu sat up enough to watch him rip open the condom and roll it on. He slicked himself up quickly, like he needed to be inside Mingyu just as badly as Mingyu needed to feel him. It was kind of hot.

He pressed his hands against the backs of Mingyu’s thighs as he lined himself up.

As Minghao pressed in Mingyu realized that he actually wasn’t thinking about his powers at all. He couldn’t feel anything except the stretch of Minghao inside him, the way his dick was oozing precum in a thick line against his skin, how Minghao kept rubbing his hands up and down his thighs in a way that made him roll his hips to get Minghao inside him faster.

Minghao swatted his thigh gently.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Don’t be impatient.”

Mingyu moaned and reached for Minghao’s body, anything to get him closer, more, _more, more_.

Minghao leaned down enough that Mingyu could run his hands across his skin, grip his arms, kiss him and sink his teeth into his lip because all he wanted was for Minghao to stop teasing him and start _fucking_ him.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” he moaned out against his lips.

Minghao kissed the corner of his mouth in a kind of annoyed but maybe kind of fond way. Maybe Mingyu was just projecting, or maybe he really did get a small flash of fondness from Minghao as he slowly started to move.

He was still going slow. Mingyu was sure it was too slow for both of them.

“I’m not gonna break, god please just move just _fuck —”_

Mingyu’s words were cut off as Minghao pulled back and slammed into him hard enough that he slid up the mattress.

Finally.

Mingyu moaned and rolled his hips to match Minghao’s thrusts. Their skin met in harsh slaps that probably traveled through the thin walls of his apartment but Mingyu really didn’t care, not when Minghao was filling him up exactly how he wanted.

He reached down and stroked over his aching cock, throwing his head back with a helpless moan when Minghao growled out, “You’re so hot, baby, you’re so good for me.”

Mingyu let out an embarrassing whine when he looked at Minghao, his skin flushed, his eyes dark with pleasure. He kept squeezing Mingyu’s thighs like he couldn’t get enough of them and it all made Mingyu hot with pleasure, torn between fucking back on Minghao’s dick or fucking up into his own hand.

He opened his mouth in a wordless scream when Minghao pushed his legs into his chest, fucking into him deeper and putting pressure right on his prostate. It made reaching his dick harder, but it also made wave after wave of pleasure crash through him. Minghao slowed his pace, grinding against Mingyu so that his dick was a constant slow slide against his prostate. It was enough to drive him crazy.

He was close. He was already so close he was shaking with it, little tremors that he was sure Minghao could feel under his hands.

“Don’t hold back baby. You can come any time.”

Minghao said it like _he_ was the one inside Mingyu’s head, like he really _did_ know all of Mingyu’s secrets.

He whined high in his throat when Minghao reached between them and touched Mingyu’s leaking cock. He felt like he could cry, god he was almost —

Minghao fucked into him hard once, twice, white hot pleasure flooding his veins and he came with a shout over Minghao’s hand, coating them both in come.

Minghao didn’t wait to chase his own release, just took his hand off Mingyu’s cock and gripped his hips, fucking into him fast even as Mingyu shook from sensitivity.

It didn’t take him long either. A few more thrusts and he stilled above Mingyu, coming with a breathy moan that had Mingyu’s cock twitching pitifully against his stomach.

He pulled Minghao down and kissed him, slow and sated. It had been a long time since Mingyu had come that hard, since he’d been able to get out of his own head enough to feel that good.

Minghao sighed in a pleased kind of way against his lips, breaking the kiss just long enough to ease out of him before giving him one more quick kiss.

He slid off the condom and went to dispose of it in the bathroom, returning with a towel so Mingyu could get the come off his body before it got all tacky.

Minghao laid next to him, his hand running through the hairs at the back of Mingyu’s neck.

“I guess I distracted you enough. It didn’t seem like you were in my head,” he said, voice soft in the quiet of the bedroom.

Mingyu turned to him and smiled.

“I couldn’t hear anything you were thinking. It was amazing.”

Minghao returned his smile.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Mingyu pulled the sheet over them both with a little sigh and settled on his back. He expected Minghao to curl into his side next to him, but when he turned to look Minghao was sitting up, the sheet pooled in his lap.

 “Are you leaving?” Mingyu asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He turned toward Mingyu with a sheepish kind of smile.

“I probably should. My, uh, roommate is a bit of a disaster. If I’m not there when he gets done with work he might set the apartment on fire.”

Before Minghao could stand, Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face against his hip.

“Can I get your number? I’d like to see you again.”

He couldn’t look at Minghao’s face. Mingyu always ran head first into situations with no regard for how they’d turn out in the end. It was his nature, but that didn’t mean he liked it all the time. His face felt hot. Maybe Minghao was looking for a one time thing, but Mingyu had never been good at that. He at least wanted to see how things could go.

He ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind seeing you again either.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
Mingyu almost never talked Wonwoo into going drinking with him. It was rare even before Wonwoo started dating two vampires, but they’d both had a long week. More like a long month, really.

“If you’re drunk and they drink your blood, do _they_ get drunk?” Mingyu asked, already buzzed from the rounds of shots he’d bought them both.

Wonwoo sighed.

“I’ve never asked and they’ve never told me. I guess if they do, they don’t mind it.”

Mingyu grinned. Drunk Wonwoo was always more apt to humor him, no matter how embarrassing the questions he asked were.

“So whose bite feels better?”

Wonwoo’s face actually went red and Mingyu had to cover his mouth to keep his laugh from echoing around the entire bar.

“You know I’m not answering that, right?”

Mingyu poked at Wonwoo’s arm.

“I won’t tell. You can trust me.”

Wonwoo covered his face with his hands.

“Buy me another shot and I might consider it.”

Mingyu grinned and made his way to the bar to get them both something.

He couldn’t keep the shock off his face when he got back to their booth to find Minghao sitting next to Wonwoo.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Mingyu asked as he sat across from them.

Minghao was looking at Wonwoo with an expression Mingyu couldn’t place. Half exasperated, half fond, but definitely like they knew each other.

“I needed a break and was hoping you’d be here. I didn’t think you’d bring Wonwoo with you.”

Mingyu’s mouth dropped open.

“You know Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo leaned his head against Minghao who rolled his eyes but didn’t brush him off.

“Minghao is Jun’s human servant. He kicks my ass three times a week, but he’s really nice,” Wonwoo said and his words almost didn’t slur together.

“I figured out you were Wonwoo’s apprentice when you said you were an animator. There aren’t that many of you, you know, ”Minghao said, that wry smile on his face again as he looked at Mingyu.

It finally clicked. _That_ was why Minghao had looked so familiar.

The name he used on television was Seo Myungho. He was the daytime representative of the Master of the City.

Mingyu threw back the shot he bought Wonwoo and passed the other one to Minghao.

Wonwoo frowned and reached for the glass in Minghao’s hand, but Minghao gave him a look and downed the shot quickly.

“You’re already drunk. Junhui won’t forgive me if something happens to you. Seungcheol won’t either.”

A lot of things made more sense. That was why Minghao had such an aura about him, why his emotions and thoughts hit Mingyu like a brick wall.

He was supernatural.

Something about the magic made thoughts and emotions more clear. Mingyu didn’t mind. He had a few lycanthrope friends, and sometimes he got strong flashes from Wonwoo when one of them wasn’t shielding well enough.

Minghao being supernatural didn’t change anything. He still wanted to know more about him, still wanted to see where things went with him in and out of the bedroom. It was just a bonus that he already knew Mingyu’s best friend.

“So are you gonna tell me now?” Mingyu asked, nudging at Wonwoo’s hand splayed on top of the table.

He still had his head on Minghao’s shoulder. The drinks were definitely affecting him more, and he grinned in a smug kind of way.

Minghao glanced quickly between the two of them.

“What did you ask him?”

“Whose bite feels better,” Mingyu said plainly, and Minghao snorted.

Wonwoo pulled his head off Minghao’s shoulder and sighed.

“Seungcheol’s feels good right away, but Jun’s feels good longer.”

“That’s still not an answer,” Mingyu pouted, and when he glanced to Minghao he was almost laughing.

“It’s different for everyone,” Minghao explained, “When Junhui bit me the first time I was scared, so it hurt a lot. But when he marked me, it was — well, it didn’t hurt at least.”

“Minghao is really nice, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said as he propped his head on his hand, “At first he’s a little scary, but don’t let that fool you. He’s really handsome, too. You two would be cute together.”

Mingyu couldn’t help the way his face went hot. He glanced a little nervously at Minghao, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Maybe if you weren’t so drunk we _could_ be cute together, but now I have to take you back home.”

Mingyu’s eyebrows rose. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to see how things went between them.

Wonwoo sighed again.

“I’m fine. I can call a cab or something. You two can do whatever you’d do if I wasn’t here.”

Minghao carded his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair and it was almost comical the way his head slid off his hand and his cheek fell against the table, his eyes falling shut right away.

“Is he always this bad with alcohol?” Minghao asked. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting as quickly as he could with one hand.

Mingyu shook his head.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him, but he’s been really drained the past few days. I think he just needs some sleep.”

Minghao set his phone on the table and not ten seconds later a text notification came through. He glanced at it before locking his phone.

“Seungcheol is on his way. I’m going to stay until he gets here, but I still remember how to get to your apartment.” Minghao’s lips tilted up just slightly at the corners. “I can meet you there if you want.”

Mingyu tried to look less excited and more sexy, but he probably failed. He wasn’t good at tamping down his excitement.

“I’ll see you there, then.”

He leaned across the table and gave Minghao a kiss, just a press of lips but long enough that his skin tingled with anticipation. As he walked toward the door, he felt a flash of something. When he turned to look at Minghao, he was smiling down at Wonwoo in a gentle, fond way, but Mingyu knew the fondness bouncing around inside Minghao’s head was because of him.

It made him hurry to his apartment, more than ready for whatever Minghao had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gyuhao right?! 
> 
> I have...two? three? more side fics in the works and now that I have more time to focus on them they should be ready pretty soon!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!! I love you all so much <333
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
